Technicolor Girl
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: When Kagome hits her head on the bone eater's well and looses her memory, will Sesshoumaru help her revive her memory, or help her create new ones? Adopted from Yuki-Onee-sama
1. Chapter 1

**Technicolor Girl**

**As some of you already know this Fic was originally Fanfiction writer, Yuki-Onee-sama's story. I have now adopted it as my own. Please read and review and without further ado, enjoy reading the first chapter of Technicolor Girl. **

Kagome waved to Inuyasha before plunging herself into the dark of the bone eaters well. In seconds she found herself standing in her usual sailor suit. Carefully, Kagome heaved herself out of the well and onto the floors of the shrine. She sighed and ran towards the house. Before, she had made an agreement with Inuyasha to let her go to school AT LEAST one day every week. She had pre-made her lunch and packed it away in her backpack that awaited her return in her pink colored bedroom. On her way to school, she found herself thinking about the past few years. Naraku had been "defeated" and the Shikon Jewel was now being contained. For some reason, the well hadn't closed, and Kagome was still able to be with Inuyasha and her family at the same time. She was thankful, but wondered how it was possible.

Kagome continued her in depth thoughts until she found herself standing in front of the dark brown well at the end of the day. She heaved her backpack in and jumped down after it. Colors of blue and purple surrounded her, engulfing her in the usual trance. She arrived in the feudal era not moments after, and began her journey up the well.

Slowly, Kagome climbed up, grabbing onto available vines, seeing the bright light of the early morning grow brighter and brighter. Kagome reached the top and threw her bag off of her back and onto the ground. She lifted her leg over the edge, not noticing the twisting vine that entangled itself on her leg. As she pulled forward, her leg stuck to the ground, pushing her upper body forward.

With a loud slam, Kagome's face was bashed into the hard wood of the well, knocking her unconscious. Her body slumped over the wooden frame lifelessly. The trees around her shook with the breeze and the scent of the sweet flowers filled the air. Silence settled, with only the rustle of leaves and silent chatter of the animals scurrying around.

The sun began to set as Kagome fluttered her eyes open. She looked around confusedly, lifting up her head. The young woman nearly fell back into the well, but instead heaved herself back up, and out. She looked at the trees, the flowers, the well and herself all with the same confusion. "Where am I?"

Kagome walked through the trees and branches, guided by the moon's light. She stopped occasionally to glance at flowers and to smile at animals. She skipped happily through the forest without the restraints of thoughts or feelings. She was pure, completely empty. Her memories erased her mind clear.

The young miko emerged from the darkened forest and reached a stream flowing quietly. She rushed over and bent down, watching the moon's reflection follow the river's movements, mocking the still of the moon that hung above. She cupped her hands and dunked them into the waters, filling her imaginary glass with water. She sipped from the glass, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, there was a figure on the other side of the stream.

She stood, looking at the figure silently. He watched her, marking her movements slowly. He turned, leaving her alone. Kagome reached her hand out, grabbing at nothing."Wait!" She hollered, falling into the water. She urged herself through, pushing herself through the fast current. She gulped down water and grabbed onto the ledge of the other side of the stream. Sesshomaru stood, astonished. Kagome heaved herself out of the stream, rushing herself towards Sesshomaru.

She stood, her body soaking wet from head to toe. Sesshomaru drew his sword, determined to kill her if she came near. Kagome walked towards him silently as he pointed his sword at her. She ignored it, and continued on until she stood so close, he could feel the warmth of her breath, the cool of her body. His body froze, unable to move.

Kagome reached upwards and touched his face softly. All of his nerves became centered on that one cheek as she touched it and smiled. He looked on with surprise and confusion. She looked at him with loving eyes, still holding his cheek in her hand. Sesshomaru became entranced in the warmth of her hand, not sure of what was happening.

"Such old eyes. Such hurt eyes. Such beautiful eyes, these golden eyes..." Kagome smiled and closed her eyes, falling backwards. Her hand slipped from his face as her body slammed against the cold of the ground. She lay on the ground silently, finally asleep. Sesshomaru looked at her with disgust, this disgusting human. This disgusting miko. This disgusting woman of my brother.

Kagome awoke in a small camp, with a little girl, a green demon and the tall man she had met before. She child spotted her and ran over. "Kagome-san! You've awoken? Sesshomaru-sama brought you here, you were soaking wet! Are you okay? Where's Inuyasha? Do you have any candy? Where is your big yellow bag?" She asked so many questions that Kagome lost track.

"Rin." He said from behind. Kagome turned to find Sesshomaru sitting behind, up against a tree. Kagome returned her attention to the child, looking anxiously.

"What did you call me?" She asked, touching the child's arm.

"K... Kagome san? Your name..." Rin stuttered suddenly.

Kagome's eyes widened. What was this? "My... name? You know... who I am?" Kagome looked at her and a tear fell down her cheek. Kagome touched the tear softly and looked the small droplet on her finger. More tears fell, as she looks at Sesshomaru confusedly. He simply looked on emotionlessly, seemingly uninterested in the events unfolding before him. Kagome looked at him sadly. "Who am I?"

Kagome sat, looking at the sky. Rin returned to the fellow she now knew was named Jaken, and played with him happily. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru, who stood abruptly. Rin stopped her play and looked at Sesshomaru. "Are you going out for a walk Sesshomaru sama?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru turned and began walking towards the forest. Somehow, Kagome's voice spoke without her body ordering it to.

"Can I come?" Kagome asked, standing up. Sesshomaru ignored her and walked on, but the forgetful miko followed him anyway. Kagome began to speak of the bright night sky, the dark, mossy trees, even of the simple chatter of the animals hiding in the nearby trees. Sesshomaru grew irritated by her constant chatter and asked a question he hadn't really planned on asking.

"Why are you not with that hanyou?" he asked, grabbing Kagome's wrist roughly. Kagome looked at him silently, Sesshomaru could swear for a moment, all color drained from her eyes, but it quickly returned.

"Who?" Kagome asked smiling. Sesshomaru stared at her. What game was she playing? Were she and the half breed planning something? This, this mockery?

Sesshomaru released her hand and tuned from her. They continued walking just as before, only the voice that had filled the silence was quiet, and not a word was said. Kagome stared at the ground blushing softly. She began walking unstably, her legs moving against her will. She looked at Sesshomaru in distress, which simply looked away. Suddenly, Kagome tugged on Sesshomaru's arm and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry." Kagome fell onto Sesshomaru falling unconscious. Sesshomaru touched her forehead softly but quickly retracted his hand. Sweat rolled down her face as Sesshomaru moved her hot body into his arms. She felt like a twig that he could break in an instant, like something that was so easy to hurt. Something he wanted to hurt, but couldn't. Sesshomaru looked at the miko carefully, but her face was pale and hot, burning to the touch. She shivered quietly, her teeth chattering. Sesshomaru cursed under his breath.

'_What the hell' was Sesshomaru's last thought as he saw Kagome faint before his eyes. _

**I am really honored to be doing this. I have currently a lot of stories to work on and I may have bitten off a little more than I can chew. Another thing is that my new Beta reader is Lady Nefertiti. Although she is not writing anymore, she has graciously accepted to be my beta reader for this fanfic. **

**Please review review review. Thanks, **

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**-Kagome-**

I woke up slowly beside a fire, head killing me and I am so cold. I go to move my hand but I found myself pulling a blanket up with me. I remember falling onto the tall guy with silver hair, what was his name, Sesshomaru, and everything went blank from there on out.

I lift my head up off of something and look around, I see the girl I remember as Rin and the toad named Jaken sitting not too far away from me talking and whatnot. I look around for Sesshomaru and I see him setting on the other side of the fire up against the tree, looking directly at me.

**-Sesshomaru- **

I see the Miko is awake; she broke out with a fever after she told me sorry. It seems that she does not remember the hanyou at all, she acts as though she has lost all of her memory, I will have to hunt the half breed down to get to the bottom of this.

She tries to sit up and she looks from Rin and Jaken and then around camp and her eyes settle on me. Our eyes clash, blue against gold. I now can see a bad bump on the back of her head; I wonder if that is the reason she has lost her memory. I remember when Rin spoke to her earlier she did not even recognize her.

Even when she ran after me, she did not know me. Usually when she sees me she either runs or tries to shoot me with one of her weak human-made arrows. I also notice she does not have that big yellow pack with her that she usually carries around with her. I move my head to the right, breaking our eye contact. I stand up and start to walk away but I hear Rin ask me something.

"Lord Sesshomaru where are you going?" Rin asked.

"I will be back soon Rin" he said in his eerie calm and deep voice.

"Ok My Lord" she said happily. Sesshomaru would've smiled, had he been someone else. Her trust in him never wavered. A trait many humans didn't possess…especially since he was a demon. His gaze went to Kagome then. Perhaps she was the same as Rin? No what was he thinking….

I walk into the woods, I follow the miko's sent back to the river where I seen her. I follow it until I travel into the forest of Inuyasha. I soon make it into a clearing with a well in the middle of it. I see the Miko's pack setting beside the well and walk over to it.

When I make it over to the well I pick the Miko's pack up. For some reason her scent is coming from inside of the well. Maybe she fell down it and hit her head. I cannot smell the half breeds scent around here, he must have never come looking for her.

I quickly start to head back to camp but half way back I start to hear noises to my left. I cover my aura and scent up and start walking towards it. When I get closer and I can tell who the voices belong to Inuyasha and the other belongs to the dead miko.

I stand behind a tree and when I look around it, what I see makes me growl in disgust. There under a tree are the half breed and the dead miko mating. Why would he mate a dead one when he could have a real one, I never understand him and I don't ever want to understand him. That thought in place Sesshomaru left as swiftly as he had come.

**-Camp- **

After Sesshomaru got up and left I sat up and Rin rushes over to my side and kneels down and looks me in the eye. She is just so sweet and innocent. I do wonder why she travels with Sesshomaru, he seems just so cold and secluded and Rin is so energetic and happy.

"Are you feeling ok Kagome? When Lord Sesshomaru brought you back you had a very bad fever" she said.

"I am ok now Rin" Kagome said trying not to worry the child.

I let the blanket that was covering me fall down to my knee's as I stretch. For some reason it feels like I knew Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken before I met them, I just wish that I could remember, just anything.

**Will Kagome regain her memory back anytime soon or not? Please review review review to find out!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**WARNING: There is a lemon in this chapter. It's the first one I'm writing so please no harsh comments! Thanks and Please read and review.**

_-Inu-tachi- _

**-Sango's POV-**

We are all currently traveling, Kikyou has joined our group and Kagome never returned. Miroku, Shippo and I tried to convince Inuyasha to go to her time to talk to her but he refused. Kikyou has been nothing but rude to us since Inuyasha brought her here. Miroku and I have been somewhat talking about leaving the group and traveling on our own but we both know that if we meet up with Naraku that there is not was possible that we both can deal with him. So for the moment we will follow along. Shippo jumps from Miroku's shoulder and onto mine. I turn my head and look at him and he says something to me.

"Sango-chan." Shippo said.

"Yes Shippo?" Sango replied.

"Do you think Kagome will ever come back?" he asked worry lacing his voice.

"I don't know Shippo." Sango said trying to put on a brave front in front of Shippo.

"I hope she does because I really miss her." he said.

"I know Shippo, I miss her too." Sango said softly.

We don't notice until a little while later that we have fallen behind Inuyasha and Kikyou. We quickly try to catch up to them but they seem to be walking faster, almost like trying to get away from us. I glared at Inuyasha and Kikyou's back. Inuyasha if you ask me has made the most stupid decision on taking Kikyou back. She was the one who of course was the one who pinned him to a tree with an arrow for 50 years.

It's not like Kikyou is actually human in any way. She is nothing but a dead corpse that lives on the souls of dead women and children, which personally is just sick, really sick. We all continue walking, they slowed down to a slower pace so we don't half to like run to keep up with them. For some reason Inuyasha seems to be acting weird, that's when he appears right in front of us.

**-Sesshomaru's POV-**

When I had left camp I had smelt the half breed traveling not far from our camp. I masked my scent and aura so that I would be able to sneak up on him. The first scent that hits my nose is that of the dead clay pot.

_'He chose's a dead wench over a living girl. How much more stupid can the fool get'_

I watched them through the tree's walking my way, waiting for the right time to walk out. When they get close enough I step out in front of them and Inuyasha quickly places a hand on his sword.

"What the hell do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha yelled in his usual manner of rudeness.

"Hn, Where is your miko half breed?" Sesshomaru said looking at the group.

"Why do you want to know?" Inuyasha yelled again in emphasis that he was downright pissed to see Sesshomaru.

"None of your business. Now answer This Sesshomaru." He said in a bored voice.

"Well I don't know, she went home and never came back" Inuyasha said giving in.

_'Hn, half breed if you only knew she was at my camp right now' he thought. _

"Well I see that you didn't waist anytime replacing her with the dead wench" he said smirking. Pathetic.

"Don't talk about Kikyou like that. The little wench could not take care of herself or even shot an arrow right. Kikyou is more powerful than her." Inuyasha said defending his REAL love.

"Well at least Kagome was human. The wench is nothing but a dead corpse, brought to life by a crazy witch and only can stay alive by feeding on souls." Sesshomaru said giving Kikyou a cold look.

"How could you Sesshomaru?"

He unsheathed Tetsuiga and it transforms. I take Tokijin out and wait for the half breed. It does not take long for him to attack. He sends Tetsuiga's attack at me and I easily dodge it.

_'Let the battle begin half breed.' Sesshomaru thought. _

**-Off in the Distance-**

**Naraku's POV**

I watch through Kanna's mirror as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fought. I smirked as she switched it back to Sesshomaru's camp and watched the Miko and Sesshomaru's tiny ward. "So the Miko has no memory of her life before. This will be easier than I thought; The Miko knows nothing of the jewel shards she carries or of me. Ku-ku-ku-ku!"

Kagura comes walking into the room with a smirk on her face and I looked at Kanna."Leave us Kanna"

"Yes Naraku" she said emotionlessly. Kanna stands up and walks past Kagura and out of the room. Kagura shut's the door behind her and comes over and stands over me.

**-Lemon Starts-**

I stand up and wrap an arm around Kagura's waist, pulling her roughly over against my body. I roughly claim her lips in a kiss that would make a human faint. I picked her up and laid her down on the bed not far from me. I crawled onto her and captured her lips again while trying to undress her.

When we get each other undressed I slam my rock hard cock into her very tight opening. She always felt so good. She arched her back which pushes me deeper inside of her. I let out a growl of pleasure and lean down and bite into her neck. We keep making love for the next couple hours until I finally release my seed into her for the 5th time, she faints and I lay beside her and soon fall asleep as well.

**-End of Lemon-**

**Back to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I continue fighting the half breed. His head must be so dense that he cannot smell the Miko's scent all over me. His head has to be as dense as a donkey's butt.

_' The half breed's nose never was the best'' he thought. _

I watched for the perfect time and when it comes I use my super speed and ran to him and used all of my strength and hit him smack in the nose. The force of the hit sends him flying backwards and into a tree. I smirk as he lays there. I turn to his friends and say. "Come."

The Demon Slayer and Monk look at each other, I turn around and start walking the way I had come. I can tell by their scents that they are following me. I stop a good 15 minutes from where we left the half breed and the dead miko. I turn to the two humans, they may look weak like the rest of them but I know firsthand that they are stronger than most humans. The Demon Slayer is first to speak.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to us alone about Sesshomaru-sama?" Sango asked respectfully. Okay so she knew to be respectful to Sesshomaru. He deserved it…it wasn't as if she was scared that he was so close of course!

_'And polite too' Sesshomaru remarked inwardly. _

"The half breed and dead miko do not need to know. The miko Kagome is here in the feudal era. She had come through the well and from what I have gathered hit her head on it. She currently is at my camp where my young ward Rin is taking care of her."

"Well at least she is safe" Miroku said.

"Yes but there is one problem. She has lost her memory of anything and everything she ever knew. Which means she is vulnerable to Naraku. I will be traveling back to my castle in the west where she will be safer." He said.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama. But if I may ask so, why are you being so nice to Kagome?" Sango said.

"I do not need or want to jewel to fall into Naraku's hands. That is why" he said.

"Ok, thank you again Sesshomaru-sama" Sango said happily sighing with relief. Some of her worry was over.

"Hn."

I turned around and start walking back to my camp. When I am far away enough from the humans I take off at a full run and stop running just outside my camp where I leisurely walk into. I noticed that everyone is perky. Kagome is acting happy while Rin is talking to her. Jaken is sulking by Ah-Un I am thinking he is actually missing Rin chasing him around camp all morning long.

"We are leaving" he said.

Rin looks up at me with a huge smile on her face and says. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru" She stands up and Kagome helps her as they pack up camp. I walk over to the fire and use my acid to put the fire out. I waited as they get everything packed up till I start to walk away.

Jaken is right on my heels, with Kagome, Rin and Ah-Un behind him. Rin has persuaded Kagome to ride Ah- UN since she thinks that she is still too weak to walk that far and needs to get her strength back.

**Please review review review, thanks. **

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sango's POV**

Miroku and I stand in the forest as Sesshomaru walks away. I look over at Miroku, he is looking right back at me. I know he must be thinking.

_'How can Kagome possibly be traveling with Sesshomaru? We all knew she went back home but she never came back.'_

"Sango my Love? Are you there?" Miroku asked.

I find Miroku's hand waving in front of my face. I must have stayed to day dream. But before I know it a certain hand that belongs to a certain Monk starts to find its way around to my butt. My hand flies up, hitting his face, knocking him backwards and leaving a huge red hand print on his face.

**"PERVERT!"**

Miroku holds his cheek as a pained look comes onto his face. He looks up at me with those gorgeous black eyes. I love Miroku but the stupid perverted Monk can never keep his hands from my butt, or other woman for that hand."Why did you do that my lovely Sango?"

"You know why Monk, it's not the time for that. We just found out that Kagome is traveling with Sesshomaru but she has lost her memory." Sango said in an irritated voice.

"Yes now what are we going to do about it?" Miroku said standing up in front of Sango still rubbing his cheek with his one hand and holds his monks staff in the other, a questioning look on his face.

"Well we are not going to tell Inuyasha about it, we do need to tell Shippo though because we both know he has been worried about her." Sango said nodding her head.

"Yes but how can we tell him without Inuyasha and Kikyou hearing us?" Miroku said.

"I don't know but we will just have to figure something out." Sango said thinking.

"Ok." Miroku said sighing.

We turned around and started walking back to our camp. Inuyasha has been acting like a maniac these past few days. He never wants to take a break; Kikyou has been everything less then nice to us. We have just learned to stay away. As we walk into camp the first thing we notice that Shippo is cuddled by the fire crying. We run over and kneel down next to him. "Shippo what's wrong?"

He lifts his head up. He see's us and jumps up into my arms. I cradle him against my chest as he cries. Inuyasha must have did something to him. We look around camp seeing Inuyasha and Kikyou gone. "What's wrong Shippo?" Sango repeated.

"Inuyasha told me Kagome is never ever going to come back to get me then he hit me and left with that dead clay pot." He said tears in his eyes.

"Oh Shippo, She will come back to, you can be certain of that." Sango said.

"How do you know Sango?" Shippo asked through sniffles.

"Because she is traveling with Sesshomaru. But the only problem is that she has lost her memory." Sango said sighing.

"We need to go then. Please." Shippo said suddenly.

I look up from Shippo to Miroku. I would love to leave Inuyasha just as much as Shippo. Miroku nods his head at me. I look back down at Shippo with a smile on my face. "Sure Shippo."

"Yah!" Shippo said happily, drying his tears.

He jumps out of my arms, wrapping his arms around my neck and giving me a hug. I hug him back; he then does the same thing to Miroku. I stand up, Kirara jumps off of my shoulder and transforms. We grab our bag. I get onto Kirara with my Hiraikotsu strapped to my back. Miroku gets on behind me and Shippo seats himself between us.

I pat Kirara and she takes to the sky. We fly high into the sky. We look down over the lands as we fly high above them. We need to find Kagome; maybe seeing us will jerk some kind of memory in her.

**Else Where In the Forest**

**Inuyasha's POV**

I hold Kikyou tightly in my arms; I can tell that she is asleep by her calm breathing. I have just made passionate love to her in the middle of the forest. My thoughts travel back to my camp.

_'I wonder what my bastard of a half brother wanted to tell Sango and Miroku. Well they will have that little snot to deal with when they get back.'_

I look down at the beautiful woman in my arms. I love Kikyou so much. I would not trade her for Kagome any day. I don't care if Kagome is alive and Kikyou is dead, when the jewel is complete I plan to take it and wish Kikyou back to life. I quietly stand up and dress, I easily dress Kikyou. I pick her up holding her bridal style. I start heading back to camp with her.

I am surprised that when I get back to camp that the fire is almost burnt out and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are nowhere in sight. I go over to the fire and gently lay Kikyou down. I go a little ways away from camp and pick some fire wood up. I walk back and throw it into the fire, making it burst to life. I set down beside Kikyou, pulling her into my lap.

**Hi everyone! thanks for reading chapter 4. I am planning a surprise for the next couple chapters. Please review review review! thanks, **

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	5. Authors Note

Note

Hi everyone, I would like you to know that I am still writing but with Weather where I live getting nice and I am spending almost all of my time outside it leaves little time for writing. I am not putting my story's on hold at all.

There are two of my storys that I would like to work on a complete them.

Destiny

and

He Love's Me, He Love's Me Not

They are my two biggest story's right now. I will make sequels to them but at the moment I have so many story's open that I need to work on completing some and those are my two main ones. Another one is

A Future Princess And A Past Prince

It has 11 chapters but I would like to try and complete it at at least 15 chapters. The two first ones I want to work on writing the chapters, they are not done by any means but I want to write the chapters so they are done and I can focus on writing the rest of my story's.

I also am working on finishing my storys I am redoing. I want to get my betas working on them as fast as I can.

So you might not see me updating every week. It might be every other week, who knows.I will do the best that I can with the time I have.

Thanks

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Kagome's POV**

I rode on Ah-Un for half of the day with Rin at my side. I look down at her, she is such a sweet little child, and how in the world she gets along with Sesshomaru who acts like a cold hearted youkai is beyond me. I stare ahead at Sesshomaru's back, the slight breeze blows his silver hair around. His white fluffy thing on his arm, I do notice that his left arm is missing; I wonder what happened to it. Suddenly my head starts to pulse.

*** Flash Back ***

"Die Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha raises the Tetsuiga at the transformed Sesshomaru. He releases an attack that neither of us knows what is or what it can do. We soon find out what it can do when Sesshomaru's left arm is sliced off and blood quickly flows from the open wound.

I look down at the imp demon that I heard him call Jaken, who has been throwing skulls at me. I pick one up, taking aim at his little green head. I throw the skull, hitting him dead center in the head.

I hear the Dog form of Sesshomaru howl. I look over and find him falling backwards and off the great dead body that we were standing upon. The imp soon follows him as a blue orb surrounds him.

*** End of Flash Back ***

I hold my head in pain, is that really how Sesshomaru lost his arm, then who is the one called Inuyasha holding that big sword they called the Tetsuiga. For some reason those names and the guy Inuyasha's face looks familiar to me, but it can't be because I have never seen that guy in my life. Maybe Sesshomaru would know.

"Sesshomaru, do you know a guy called Inuyasha?" I ask.

Sesshomaru stops mid stride, just standing there. He soon turns towards me with a look of cold in his eyes. "Inuyasha is my half breed brother. How would you know of his name?"

"I don't know. I just had like a day dream or flashback or whatever with this guy named Inuyasha holding a sword called Tetsuiga. He struck you in your demon form and cut your left arm off."

Sesshomaru's eyes go wide, but only for a second before they return back to normal. "How would you know of that, Miko?"

"I don't know." Kagome said.

"You have to know." He said.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW!" I yell back at him. Apparently she really didn't know who she was talking to because yelling at Sesshomaru is something you just don't want to do. Before I know what is happening I am being held in the air with Sesshomaru's hand wrapped around my throat. I can still breathe but the hold is still uncomfortable.

"Do not ever yell at this Sesshomaru, Miko." He says with his voice dripping with venom.

"No one tells me what to do." I snap back.

"Hn. I will not kill you for Rin's sake but you WILL obey me, Miko." He said coldly.

He lets go of my neck, I land on my but on the ground non to gently. I stand up and rub my behind. I glare at his retreating back as he takes his old position at the head of the group. I walk beside Ah-Un, tired of riding. Rin jumps off of Ah-Un running past Sesshomaru to a patch of flowers not too far ahead. I shake my head and try to figure out just what happened to me earlier.

_'What in the heck could that of been, I know when I woke up at Sesshomaru's camp I could not remember anything but my name, not even how I got there. Could this have been memories of some sort?'_

**In the next chapter Kagome will be talking to Sesshoumaru more about Inuyasha and the his sword. Please review review review! thanks, **

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**-Kagome-**

I watched Sesshomaru's back for the rest of the day. His hair is always clean and so silky. I would love to know what he does to keep it that way. I run my hands through my midnight black hair, trying to get all the knots out of it. When the sun is setting he stops, without another word he leaves.

The next thing I hear is the imp Jaken's squeaky voice. "Come on Rin, let's get camp set up. You wench."

I snapped my head towards him, I glare at the little toad, how dare he call me a wench. "What do you want toad?"

"First you will speak kinder to me, I am Lord Sesshomaru's most trusted servant. Second if you want to make yourself useful go collect some fire wood." Jaken said with an air of arrogance.

"Okay." She agreed.

I walked into the woods, along my walk; I picked up some pieces of wood. Without watching where I am walking, I feel myself bump into something hard. I start to fall backwards; I wait for my body to hit the ground. But a powerful arm wraps around my waist to hold me upwards.

I open my one eye, There holding me is none other than Sesshomaru. His face is too close to mine for comfort. This is the first time I have ever been this close to him before and I start to feel this warm sensation in my stomach.

"Are you alright?" He asks in his same cold tone.

"Yes, thank you for catching me." I reply, while a smile comes onto my face.

"Hn." He moves his arm away from my waist, turning his back on me. He starts to walk away; I would not have followed if it were not the way he motioned me with his hand to follow.

I had long left the wood that I had collected in a pile as I follow only two steps behind him. I follow him through the woods in silence. We soon emerged from the woods into this beautiful clearing; there is a small pond to the far side of the clearing. I look up to the sky where the sun has gone completely down, the moon and stars are starting to come up.

Sesshomaru keeps his back to me for a few more moments. I step up beside him, I stare up at the stars. Uncensored to me the certain Taiyoukai that is standing beside me, is staring at me.

_'What are these feelings that I have for the Miko. She sometimes seems lost, then earlier when she remembered something, it made me happy. Do I want to help her remember more?'_

I stare down at the little Miko standing beside me looking up at the stars, not a care in the world. To outsiders she may look like a weakling human, but even I know better than that. She has powers that lay dormant within her body, waiting to come out. The dead miko Kikyou may think she is more powerful then Kagome, but in truth Kagome is more powerful than her by years.

She needs to be informed of Naraku, for he will no doubt show up sooner or later to fight. She must be ready to deal with him; she needs to know she is a miko.

I turn towards her, she still stares at the stars. I do the only thing I can think of the will bring her out of her trance. My hand goes under her chin and turns her head towards mine. Her bright blue eyes pierce through mine. She has a shocked look on her face. I know she wants the answers to the questions that she asked me earlier.

"Sesshomaru why didn't you answer my questions earlier?" She asks.

"The man named Inuyasha is a half demon, my half brother. The sword Tetsuiga was our father's, you had pulled it out of the stone it was in, to give it to Inuyasha." I then tell her everything, everything I have found out about her over the years. How she's from the future, she had released Inuyasha from the sacred tree. Everything.

I feel my beast wanting to come out, for some reason he wants to hold the Miko. My body ignores my request to stay still; instead I lean down towards the Miko. I hear her breath hitch in her throat.

I close my eyes as I place my lips upon her soft lips. I kiss her, kissing her just feels so right to me. I feel her stiffen against my lips, after a while she relaxes while wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me back. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her close to me. I am so shocked that I am kissing Sesshomaru back. I cannot believe we are standing here in a field kissing like we are lovers, but it just feels so right to kiss him. My head starts hurting.

*** Flash Back ***

I stand outside of a small building. Inside the building is the well that will take me back to the past, back to Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara, and back to Inuyasha and his mate Kikyou.

I thought Inuyasha loved me, but then he turns around and mates Kikyou. There are not enough ' sit' commands in the world to punish him for my broken heart, and hurt that he has caused me to have and feel.

I am supposed to come back today so that we can continue to search for the jewel shards. Even with Kikyou now in the group, Inuyasha hardly makes her work at all to find the jewel shards. What is he afraid of, her over excreting herself, like that could ever happen, she is still a walking dead. I shake that off, I turn around, hugging my Mom, Souta, and Grandpa goodbye for another couple weeks before Inuyasha will let me return again to see them, or to get more ramen.

I shrug the heavy yellow worn bag onto my shoulder, along with my bow and arrows. The half completed jewel hangs around my neck. I have stopped wearing my school uniform, right now I am in jeans and a t-shirt.

I say my last good byes to my family and walk into the well house. I walk down the steps and over to the well. I take a big breath and jump into the well. The comforting blue light surrounds me as I float threw the time stream.

Finally I land on the other side of the well. Back in my home, the Feudal Era. I grab the vines hanging on the side of the well. I start to climb up out of the well. When I am almost to the top, I hear the vines start to snap.I quickly reach for the well top I grab it just as the vine snaps. I mistaking hit my head really really hard on the well and fall over, landing on the grass in an unconscious state.

*** End of Flash Back ***

I pull away from Sesshomaru's kiss, completely out of breath from both his kiss and the flashback. It has brought back some memories; I still do not know who this Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara is. I do know about my family in the future and well that brought me to the past 4 years ago when I unleashed Inuyasha from the sacred tree.

Some of my memories of Inuyasha and I are starting to come back to me. But they are not happy ones at all, ones where he told me he didn't love me, that he loved Kikyou. Then when he brought her into the group right after he told me that and mated her.

I feel the tears starting to come to my eyes, I try to stop them, because I don't want to cry in front of Sesshomaru and seem weak, but I am unable to stop them. Sesshomaru's arm slides up to my middle back. He holds me against him. I grab a hold of his haori, laying my head on his chest, being careful of his armor, and start to cry.

He holds me for a few minutes while I cry my heart out, not ever saying a word. When I finally calm down, I lift my head up off of his chest, I look up into his golden eyes. "Sesshomaru, I remember some. Why did you kiss me though?" I asked.

**So Kagome has finally remembered some more of her Sesshoumaru kissing her will help even more? Please review review review to find out! Thanks, **

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I held Kagome, it is good that she is remembering her past and who she is. I don't really know how to answer her question, I know I do not love her. "I don't know why."

"Well then why would you kiss me if you don't know?" She asked me. I stay silent because truth be told I do not know why I kissed her so passionately. Her lips felt so right against mine. I do care for her, but my feelings are not love for her. "Are you not going to answer me now Sesshoumaru?"

I let my arms go limp and she backs away from me. I look into her blue eyes only to see tears in her eyes that she is trying her best to hold back. "I do not love you Miko."

"What?" Kagome said.

"I do not repeat myself human." Sesshomaru said coldly.

I say that with more distaste then what I meant. She starts backing up away from me, a hand covering her mouth as the tears pour out of her eyes. She turns around and starts running away from me, I don't even move to go after her.

**Kagome's POV**

I run away from Sesshoumaru with tears pouring out from my eyes. I cannot believe he had the nerve to kiss me and act that way to me and then get all cold and mean. I thought about going back to camp but that would mean I would half to face that cold hearted jerk again. I run through the forest where only different places you can see the sunlight from the evenings setting sun.

I ran till I came into a clearing. I stopped to let my pounding heart slow down, and placed my hands on my knees, bending over trying to regain my normal breathing pattern. lifting my head up, I looked up at the full moon high in the sky. I feel some kind of power envelope me, almost spiritually. I close my eyes only for a second.

"Kagome."

I snap my eyes open, there in front of me is a woman. She has long black hair and a very beautiful blue kimono on that has bits of silver on it. The kimono almost shines in the moonlight. Her pale skin is almost ghost like. Her brown eyes so intense stair back at me.

"Who are you?" I get out.

"I am Midoriko. I was a priestess a long time ago. I was the protector of the Shikon Jewel. The Jewel that you now protect." My hand goes to my neck where a bottle is with little pink pieces of a shattered jewel lays. Before I get a chance to say anything she speaks up.

"Yes my dear, I know you have lost most of your memory. I can give you your memory back, but only on one condition." Midoriko said.

"What?" Kagome said.

"That you must go back to the Demon Lord you were following." Midoriko said.

"I will **NOT** go back to him. The idiotic jerk kissed me and then told me he didn't love me." Kagome said annoyed now.

"I know my dear that you are heartbroken. You have been falling for the demon Lord, yes?" Midoriko said in the same serene voice.

"Ya, kinda." Kagome said looking at the ground.

"The Demon Lord does not know it yet but as the future shows me, you two are meant to be together." Midoriko said.

"Well that is easier said than done with Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, a smirk adorning her face now.

"I know that Lord Sesshoumaru is seeming quit difficult at the moment." Midoriko said.

"He is not difficult. He is just a stuck up nosy demon that needs to be taught a lesson." Kagome said.

"Then Kagome, why don't you teach him a lesson?" Midoriko said.

"I am a human. He is a demon. Get the picture." Kagome said crossing her arms forgetting who she was speaking to.

"You are scared he will kill you." Midoriko said.

"No. It's just little Rin." Kagome said.

"You are scared that she will not like you anymore if you go against Sesshoumaru who she loves dearly." Midoriko said knowing all too well even though she couldn't read minds.

"Yes. Rin is just so innocent." Kagome said.

"She is innocent." Midoriko said repeating it.

"Now you said earlier that you would give me back my memory." Kagome said getting back on the subject.

"Yes only if you go back with Lord Sesshoumaru." Midoriko said.

"OK. I will do it." Kagome said firmly.

"Ok Kagome. Please sit down." Midoriko said.

"Alright." Kagome said complying.

I sat down on the ground with my legs cross ways like a Indian would sit. Midoriko came closer to me and kneeled down in front of me.

"Close your eyes Kagome." Midoriko said.

"OK." Kagome said hoping this wouldn't hurt.

I closed my eyes as Midoriko said. I felt a warm hand come onto my forehead. I feel almost instantly like I am enveloped in something warm like a summer's day.

I started feeling sleepy all at once. "Go to sleep Kagome." I can hear Midoriko saying to me. I wanted to fall asleep so bad, the urge is just over whelming. I soon feel myself being laid down on the ground. I soon gave into my sleep.

**Back at Camp**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I entered camp 15 minutes after Kagome ran off. I don't know why I did that or said that to her. I did not want to hurt her feelings but if she wanted to run off like that let her. As soon as I cleared the tree line at camp Rin's head snaps backwards to look at me. A huge smile spreads across her face, she jumps up and runs over to me and attaches herself to my leg.

"Rin is happy that you are back Lord Sesshoumaru." She says in her always happy tone.

I pet her head like I always do. "Hn."

She released my legs and steps back away from me. That is when she notices that Kagome is not standing beside or behind me. She looks up at me with her big brown eyes."Lord Sesshoumaru, where is Kagome?" She asks.

"She ran away. She does not want to be with us anymore." I reply.

"But why? Doesn't Kagome like me anymore." I can see the tears in Rin's eyes as her upper lip starts to quiver.

"It is not that she does not like you Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"Then what Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked again.

"I do not know. But we are leaving now. Pack up camp." He said.

"OK Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin said.

I watched as Rin went over to Jaken and I walked over to a tree where the moonlight is shining down. I looked up at the moon through the tree branches.

_'I hate having to lie to Rin but it was the only way to stop her rambling for now. She will start to ask questions again but hopefully she will fall asleep.' _

I waited there for the next few minutes until Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un come up beside me. Jaken looks up at me with almost a grateful look.

_'Figures he would want Kagome gone.'_

"We are ready to go My Lord." He squawks.

"Hn."

Rin climbs on Ah- Un, I start walking with Jaken behind me holding Ah-Un's reigns. We start heading East towards a spot I know well. Inuyasha's forest. I must see the Priestess Kaede.

After 10 minutes or so I hear Rin's heart beat even out and I know that she is fast asleep. I stop, making Jaken skid to a stop. "Climb on Ah-Un Jaken, we are going to fly." I say.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken quietly climbs onto Ah-Un in front of Rin. My demonic cloud forms under my feet as I take to the sky with Ah-Un flying behind me. The night air is quiet for once, which is going to make flying a lot more easier.

We fly for a few hours and I hear Jaken starting to snore, meaning he has fallen asleep. I try and droned out his very loud snoring but it does not seem to help. I can feel two very powerful spiritual energy's coming from the west. I paid attention to them and kept flying. I will not be bothered by two Mikos, not now not ever.

**Midoriko's POV**

Unbeknown to Kagome I have put her into a trance like state. She felt as though she fell asleep but she is far from it. In her trance like state she is remembering everything that was blocked away from her accident. I can tell by all of the different faces she is making that some of the memory's are hard for her and some are easy.

I know that the amount of spiritual energy that we are both putting off would alert any demon to stay far far away. After about a half hour of giving Kagome her memory's back I start to bring her back out of her trance like state. Soon her eyes flutter open and a look of shock fills them.

"Midoriko?" Kagome asks sleepily.

"Yes my dear. It is I." I reply.

"I remember everything. Where am I?" Kagome asked and starts to frantically look around but I place my hands on her shoulder and her head snaps towards me.

"You are safe my dear. Do you remember what I talked to you about?" Midoriko asked.

"Yes I do." Kagome said.

"Well then my dear, you need to go back to your camp and talk to Sesshoumaru." Midoriko said.

"Ok Midoriko." Kagome said not really wanting to, but she knew she had to.

I stood up and placed a hand out in front of her which she gladly takes and I help her stand up. She smiles at me then turns around and starts walking the same way she came from. I smile at her walking form, she is going to need a lot of courage. She has her memory's back finally, but can she deal with everything at one time? We will just have to wait and see…

**Well Kagome finally has her memory back. Whatever will she do next? I will try to update the Friday before but I will be gone all weekend so I don't know. Please review review review, thanks. **

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hi everyone. Ok I want to appoligies first for not updating my storys in almost 3 weeks. I have been trying to write but I am having a MAGOR CASE of writers block for almost all of my storys.

I just found out that my Great Great Uncle passed away, I was very close to him and it's taking a real tole on me. I cryed myself to sleep just thinking about him.

I wanted so bad to update for you guys this week but it's just not going to happen with whats going on in my life. I do promise that I will try to write during the time of next week and atlest update a few storys.

Once again I am sorry my friends/readers/reviewers.

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Naraku's POV**

I watched through Kanna's mirror as Kagome walked away towards a clearing. I finally know why she has not been traveling with that half breed mutt, Inuyasha."So that Miko has lost her memory. What a good opportunity for me to get the rest of the jewel and finally get rid of the troublesome Miko." I said cackling.

I look at my beautiful lover beside me. My darling Kikyou. How the stupid half breed thinks Kikyou loves him, but all along she is just using him to gain information for me."So my darling Kikyou. What do you think? When should we attack the poor defenseless and all alone, Kagome?" I asked.

"You are the master of surprise my love. I will follow you. But wait. Maybe I should go back to Inuyasha and lead his group towards the Miko that way they all can watch as you kill her." She says.

"I knew there was some reason I loved you." Naraku said. I leaned down and capture her lips in a dominating kiss. Kanna leaves the room as I roughly pushed Kikyou down to the floor and climb on top of her. I ripped her clothes off as well as mine, I thrust into her and take her roughly. Since Kikyou is still dead until I get the full jewel in my hand, I can do anything to her and it doesn't hurt her.

She screams out in pleasure, she moans my name out again and again. She always did say I was a much better lover then the half breed ever was. He was always gentle with her, afraid of breaking her. That I am not afraid of one little bit.

**Kagome's POV**

I walked through a dark and dreary forest, I cannot believe Midoriko restored my memory that easily. I wish I did have a bow and arrow to protect myself though but I feel like my Miko powers have gotten stronger. I brought my hand up to the glass bottle around my neck that holds half of the jewel. I am the protector of the Shikon Jewel and I better start acting like it.

I need to start to learn to protect myself from demons, especially Naraku. I still have my memories of being with Sesshoumaru and Rin this past while. I remember that there has been no run in's with Naraku. Which now that I think of it, is quite unusual. After a few more minutes of walking I find myself standing at the base of a quiet stream. I set down on a rock nearby. I suddenly start singing an all too familiar song.

_Well I'm Sitting on A Bus_

_Rolling down through Georgia_

_Don't know where I'm going_

_And I don't care_

_What's new...I've got nothing to lose_

_Well I've had not sleep_

_Going on three days_

_Finished this old paperback_

_Somewhere near Atlanta_

_It's true...I've got nothing to lose_

_Chorus_

_Nothing to lose since I've lost you_

_Feeling all alone_

_I used to have it all_

_And now my heart is gone_

_It's true...I've got nothing to lose_

_Well we're coming up on Macon_

_Gonna rest here a spell_

_Making idle conversation_

_With a stranger_

_Without you...I've got nothing to lose_

_Nothing to lose since I've lost you_

_Feeling all alone_

_I used to have it all_

_And now my heart is gone_

_It's true...I've got nothing to lose_

_Ooh-ooh, nothing to lose_

_Ooh-ooh, since I've lost you_

_You left me with no worries_

_You left me with no cares_

_You took my whole life you with_

_And you left me standing there_

_It's true... I've got nothing to lose_

_Nothing to lose since I've lost you_

_Feeling all alone_

_I used to have it all_

_And now my heart is gone_

_It's true...I've got nothing to lose_

_Yeah, it's true... I've got nothing to lose_

_I've got nothing, nothing left to lose_

_I've got nothing,nothing left to lose_

_I've got nothing, nothing left to lose_

_Ooh, nothing to lose_

_Ooh, nothing to lose_

I take a big breath and look out into the calm serene stream, I can see the fish swimming upstream, through the small current. My stomach then growls and reminds me just how hungry I am. Since I have no supplies, I had left them all with Sesshoumaru when I ran away after he told me he didn't love me. I don't know why I thought he loved me in the first place, but hell he gave me one hell of a kiss. Kagome smiled at that thought.

I am going to half to make a fire the old fashioned way, which is going to take forever. I groaned. "Why did I run away from him in the first place? Why am I even running back to him? He is such a jerk. Who does he think he is, going around and breaking people's hearts?" I said in a mad voice to anyone who was listening.

I walked around the stream and find enough wood to build a small fire. I used two sticks and rubbed them together, I hate this way but if I want to satisfy my starving stomach, I am going to do it. After 15 agonizing minutes of trying to start a fire, I finally succeeded in starting a small fire. So while my fire is heating up, I stood up off my knees and walked over to the stream.

I slipped out of my shoes and stepped into the cool stream. It feels so refreshing. I watched the fish and timed myself for just the right moment to catch one. I have watched Inuyasha do it countless times after all. Once a fish goes to swim past me I jump down and catch it in my hands. I pull it back out and hold it tight. I am so proud of myself for catching one.

But the fish then somehow finds a way to slip right out of my bad and back into the water before I can catch it. I throw my hands up in the air and sigh in relief. I plop down on the side of the stream. "Why, why you stinky little fish did you have to do that? Don't you know that I am hungry?" I yelled to no one.

"Maybe I can help you miss?" I hear a voice say.

I jumped out of the stream and turned around. I found Hojo look at like standing near my fire with a dead rabbit in his hands. I smiled; I really hope this Hojo look-a-like isn't like the Hojo from the future.

"Hi. How long have you been standing there?" I asked him.

"Long enough to try and watch you catch a fish, miss." He replied. "What is a lovely woman like you doing out in a forest like this all by yourself?"

"I was just passing through." Kagome said.

"Well you should be traveling alone in the forest; It is filled with dangerous demons." He warned her.

"I am not scared." Kagome said bravely.

His eyes go wide at this."What do you mean you are not scared? Demons are ruthless and will kill anything and anyone."

"Not all demons." Kagome said defending them.

"Miss all demons will kill." Hojo interjected again.

"**NO THEY DO NOT!**" I yelled. This guy is really starting to annoy me.

"How do you know?" he said.

"I used to travel with a half demon and fox kit. I got lost and now travel with an imp demon, two headed dragon and a very strong inu demon." Kagome said.

"You are cursed by the demons them. You must be taken care of." He said.

_' Oh no, I think this nutcase thinks I have been possessed by some demon. Now what am I going to do. I can't just up a purify him. He's human.' Kagome thought worriedly. _

He drops the dead rabbit at his feet and pulls out a small sword. Until now I didn't notice that the sword has a very evil presence around it.

_' Why the hell didn't I notice it before. That sword was made by no human. That's a demon sword. Which means if this guy knows how to use it, I am in really big trouble.'_

The guy raises the sword above his head; I can now see the demonic aura swirling powerfully around the sword. I let my Miko powers out from my body, the demonic aura is practically challenging my aura. "Who the hell are you and why do you have a demon's sword?" I yelled at him.

The man smirks, but then his image starts to change. The human man is no longer a human; he is a very powerful demon in disguise. This demon must've used a lot of power to conceal his aura where I would not even notice it with my miko powers.

"I am your worst nightmare little miko." He says. Without even trying to, I placed a barrier up around myself, I have to get away from this demon and fast. I know without my bow and arrows I am practically defenseless.

I start backing up but then I remember the stream is right behind me when my foot comes into contact with the edge. I am starting to panic, this time I have no one to save me. No Inuyasha, No Sango, No Miroku, Not even Sesshoumaru.

_' Think Kagome, there has to be a way, to slow him down and get away from him.'_

Ah, a idea pops into my head. I draw some of my Miko Powers into my right hand. I open a little hole in my barrier and place my hand there. The demon is laughing. "Try all you want little miko. Your weakling powers cannot harm me." He says.

"We will just see about that buddy." I said angrily.

I sent a big blast of my Miko Powers at him; they make a direct hit and to his surprise sends him flying backwards. I let my barrier down, and slipped into my shoes and instantly start running to my left and into the forest as fast as I can, I know he is probably expecting me to follow the stream.

I am smarter then I look, I cover up my scent and aura with a spell and head away from the river and into the deeper part of the forest. I can fell demonic aura's all around me but they are all weak. I can feel the demon's aura following but he is a good ways behind me. For once I am not being at all clumsy. I am watching where I am going so I don't trip over anything or run into anything for that matter.

I can feel his aura catching up on me so I speed up and change direction, I have no clue if I am head North, East, South or West, or even where the hell I am. I just wish I had Sango right now.

_'Oh Kami just let me get away from him.' Kagome thought desperate. _

But then I feel his demonic aura right behind me and I am covered in goose bumps. Before I know it I am thrown to the ground and the demon crawls on top of me.

"There is no getting away now my dear. You are mine." He says.

_' I really don't like that smirk.' Kagome thought panicking. _

**The song in this chapter is not mine. It's called Nothing To Loss by Reba McEntire. Anyway, will Kagome be able to get away from this Demon or not? Who will save precious little Kagome? Please review review review to find out! Thanks, **

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I walked at the head of my group, Rin has been really sad since we started to travel without Kagome. I know her and Kagome were bonding but the Miko cannot travel with us anymore. I have felt a void in myself since she left. I was not telling the Miko a complete lie when I said I did not love her, I care for her as an Ally and someone that can kill Naraku, not as a lover. I refuse to follow in my Father's footsteps.

But why is it that my life seems dull without the Miko constantly chattering with Rin? Let her run off, I know she still feels something for my half breed brother. All at once I stop dead, I feel like the Miko is in grave danger, back the way we came. I don't want to go after her but the pull to go to her is so strong that I can't ignore it.

"Jaken, watch Rin. I will be back." I say.

"Yes My Lord." He replies.

I take off running to the left, I pick up Kagome's scent fast, but the scent that is with hers, a males demon's. I run at top speed towards her, the closer I get the louder her screams get.

**Kagome's POV**

I let out ear piercing screams as I struggle under the demons strength. He has my outfit ripped all over the place as he ravishes my body. I wish someone would come and help me. "Please let me go." I cry.

"I am sorry, little girl, but you are too delicious to let go." He growls as he starts to nip at my neck. I cry and tears stream down my face. I try to get away but the demon just slaps me across my face, making 3 huge scar marks across my left cheek.

The demon after a few moments stops and I feel something dripping onto my stomach, I look down and find it to be blood. The demon is then thrown off of me and I look to where he was thrown and found him dead. I looked up in front of me, my eyes go wide. Sesshoumaru is standing there, regal as ever. He has his cold mask on and I can't read his eyes.

"Can't you stay out of trouble Miko?" He asks me.

That makes me angry. I jump up, ignoring my pain and half nakedness in front of him. I put my hands on my hips. "Who told you to come a rescue me?" I yelled at his face.

"Do not yell at me Miko." He said.

"You don't control or own me Sesshoumaru. I don't have to do a damn thing you say." She said huffing.

"Your pushing your limits Miko." He said.

"I don't give a damn Sesshoumaru. Do what you want. It can't be any worse then what I have already gone through in my life." Kagome said.

"Hn. On the contrary it is." He said.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I feel something pulling me, telling me to kiss Kagome. The last time we kissed it was so sweet; it felt so right to be kissing her.

**' You know you big buffoon that she can birth powerful pups.'**

_I hear my inner demon say. 'She is only human.'_

**'But she is a Miko. Both of you are very powerful. Go and kiss her, take everything back. You know you want to.'**

_' Do not order me.'_

**'I am you stupid. Now go kiss our Miko.'**

_' Hn.'_

I break out of my inner thoughts and look straight at Kagome. I let a smirk come onto my face and I see her eyes go wide. Punishing her is going to be very fun. Very fun indeed…..

**please review review review to see how Sesshomaru punishes Kags! Lol! Thanks, **

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**WARNING: LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER**

**Kagome's POV**

For some reason I don't like the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes. In truth I have fallen for Sesshoumaru ever since coming into his pack days ago. The look in his eyes isn't anger, its lust. I start backing up but Sesshoumaru advances towards me with a predatory look in his eyes. I step back a couple more steps backwards but then I don't feel any ground underneath my foot.

I yelped as I started falling backwards, I closed my eyes, waiting to fall back into the water. But after a few moments I don't feel anything at all. I opened my eyes up and find Sesshoumaru's face inches from mine.

"Sesshoumaru, what's..." Kagome started.

I can't finish my sentence for his lips come on top of mine. At first I just stay there in shock, he told me he had no feelings for me and here he is kissing me like it's the end of the world. I recovered from my shock after I find out this is real, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. His one hand runs up to the back of my neck to hold me there.

His kiss is so hot and dominating, never in my life have I ever been kissed like this. I feel myself going to need air and if it is as Sesshoumaru has read my mind for he pulls back and I take in a big breath of air, I pant as I look up at him. "Sesshoumaru, I thought you told me that you had no feelings for me?" I ask.

"Hn, so did I Kagome. Until I realized that I do like you." He says.

"Oh Sesshoumaru."Kagome said.

I leaned up and captured Sesshoumaru's lips, he growls which scares me but then he continues to kiss me. I run my hands up into his hair, I cannot believe how soft his hair is, I envy him. His one hand travels down to my waist where he pulls me closer to him. I bring my one hand out of his hair to play with his ear. He lets out a small growl of approval.

After kissing like that for a while he pulls back to allow me some more air. I panted trying to regain my normal breathing pattern. I looked up into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes and instantly get lost within their depths.

"Kagome come back with me where you will be safe." Sesshoumaru says bringing me out of my daze.

"Yes I will, Sesshoumaru." I reply.

Before I know whats happening, I am being held bridal style in Sesshoumaru's arms. I looked up at his face as a demonic cloud appears under his feet and we take to the air. I looked down, but then I realize how high up we are. I squeal and turn my head and bury it in the croak of Sesshoumaru's neck and cling to his haori for dear life.

I think I must be losing it because I just heard Sesshoumaru chuckle. The world must be ending or hell is freezing over for this to happen. "Do not worry, Kagome. I will not drop you." I hear him say in a husky voice. I don't like highs and being this far up scares me.

I reply, "Hn, are you saying you do not trust me to keep you safe."

I removed my head from his neck so that I can look up at him. He is looking back down at me with a sly smirk on his face."I trust you Sesshoumaru with my life." I say to him.

"Then let me do something if you trust me so much." He said.

"Okay." I say to him.

I am not quite sure about what I just agreed to but I am not one to back down. Sesshoumaru lowers me down to my own two feet to stand on this cloud. I cling to him for dear life. "Let go Kagome. You will not fall." He says. I look up into his golden eyes. I can tell that he is not lying to me because through his eyes I can tell he is telling me the truth.

I slowly let go of his Haori but keep my hands close to him. His hands are not far from my hips, I can't believe I am standing on a cloud flying about 50 stories in the air. I leaned against Sesshoumaru as I watched the clouds and scenery from above. I look down, even though I am scared, I know Sesshoumaru will not let me fall. We must be flying fast because a lot of things are blurred together. But everything looks so beautiful and serene from up here.

"Sesshoumaru everything looks so beautiful from up here." I say in a relaxed tone.

"Not as beautiful as the woman in front of me." He says.

He leans down and starts to kiss my neck, I let out a moan of pure bliss. I have never in my life have someone love me like this before. I move my head over to give him more access which he quickly takes. All at once our little makeout session is interrupted when I pull away and look in every direction. I feel two jewel shards head our way from the ground, there is only one person I know with two, Kouga.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"It's Kouga, he is heading our way." I reply.

"That mangy little wolf." He growled, a show of possession.

"Don't call him that." Kagome huffed.

"Do you love him?" Sesshoumaru asked, suddenly. Jealousy? Surely not!

"No, why would you ask that?" Kagome said.

"Because if I remember correctly whenever he came around he always called you his woman." He said not happy about this subject.

"He may have called me that but I never was. He loves me but the feelings are not mutual." She said.

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru turns his head away from me so that I can't see his face. Is there a way in this world that the famous Lord Sesshoumaru, might be, dare I say it. Jealous? I crossed my arms across my chest and huffed, making Sesshoumaru turn his head back around, but his eyes are not on mine, they are on my boobs. What a pervert.

"Are you jealous of Kouga, Sesshoumaru?" I asked.

"This Sesshoumaru does not get jealous." He says.

"So we're back to, This Sesshoumaru stuff." Kagome said sighing.

"Hn."

"Well it sure sounded to me that you were jealous of him." Kagome taunted.

"Hn."

"Is there anything else you can say?"

"..."

I rolled my eyes. I don't need him to say a thing. For once I do something without even thinking it over. I jumped up at Sesshoumaru, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and captured his lips.

He responds right away, he wraps his arms around my waist to hold me there. All at once I feel something poking my thigh. My face goes instantly red at the thought of what it is. Without even knowing it Sesshoumaru lands on the ground. He places my back against a tree to pin me to it. I moan as his hands run up and down my body, feeling every curve. Every thought about Kouga flies right out of my mind, and all I can think about is the man I love.

A few seconds later he pulls back, that passionate kiss leaves us both panting for air. His hands come around his back to unwrap my legs from his waist and set them on the ground, then he unwraps my arms from his neck and they fall to my sides. At first I am confused when he pulls away.

"What's wrong, Sesshoumaru?" I asked.

But I get my answer when he undoes his Armor and sets it on the ground. I know my face is beat red, I have never, did you know what, with anyone and Sesshoumaru would be my first and I am a little nervous.

When he is left in nothing but his hakama's he steps towards me, he then starts to take my clothes off. Soon he has me down to nothing but my bra and panties.

He leans down to my ear. "Beautiful." He whispers with lust in his voice. He leans down and starts to kiss my neck; I arch my body towards his. My hands go out and run themselves all over his bare chest. Even most of the very fit football player's body can't compare to Sesshoumaru's, he looks like he has a god's body.

**Start Of Lemon**

He starts nipping my neck and I start to feel my panties getting wet. His one hand reaches around my back to try and unhook my bra, when he doesn't succeed I hear a growl come from his chest. Before he rips it I take it off for him and throw it in the pile of clothes by our feet. He places hot kisses down my neck then down my chest to my boobs. He takes me one boob into his mouth and starts sucking on it like a hungry pup while his other hand occupies itself with my other one.

I moan out load at the new feelings throughout my body. Never in my life have I felt like this, it feels like a drug and I can't get enough of it or I will die. He sucks and sucks and I can feel a tightness in my stomach. I throw my head back against the tree and grab the tree for support because it feels like my legs have just turned to jello.

This new feeling in my body is like a need to have Sesshoumaru do this to me. He has soon fulfilled himself with my boobs and he returns up to my lips. The kiss is heated and passionate and I once again feel his member poking me in my ribs.

Within a few seconds I find myself on the ground laying on Sesshoumaru's Mokomoko. He is laying ravishing kisses all over my body. I run my hands down over his back just to do something. His lips stop at the top of my panties and I look down. His eyes are starting to get red. I am panting from all of the kissing.

"Are you sure about this, Kagome?" He asks in a gentle tone.

"Yes Sesshoumaru." I try to say as evenly as I can but a moan erupts from my body.

Without responding he sets up onto his knee's and slides my panties off of me and onto to lightening speed he takes off his hakama's and is on top of me. He captures my lips in a searing kiss as he positions himself over my entrance. I brace myself on his shoulders as he slides into my slowly.

Eminent pain, like nothing that I have ever felt before takes over my whole body, Sesshoumaru stays still inside of me to let me adjust to him being there. After a few seconds the sering pain turns into pleasure. "Please..." I moan out.

"As you wish." Sesshoumaru says. He then starts moving in and out of me and a slow but steady pace; I arch my back up off the ground and press my boobs right against his chest.

"Faster... Harder" I moan out. He does as I order, He leans down and starts to kiss my neck. I moan and start to move along with him in motion.

"Moan my name." I heard Sesshoumaru say.

"Sesshoumaru." I moan out.

"Louder."

**"SESSHOUMARU!" **Kagome screamed to the heavens.

After a few minutes I climax, as I have heard my friends say, and it feels like I have gone up to heaven and back. Soon Sesshoumaru follows, and then he rolls over onto his back, pulling me to lay on his chest with him still inside of me.

**End of Lemon**

I lay my head on his chest, both of us are panting. After a few moments our breathing somewhat returns to normal. I lift my head up off of his chest and look into his eyes. "That was wonderful, Sesshoumaru." I say in a very tired voice.

"You were amazing my beautiful, Kagome." He says. He brings a hand up and moves a stray piece of hair out of my face, I smile at him and leaned down and place a soft kiss on his cheek. "We should return to camp, Rin has been missing you terribly." He says.

"Then let's go, I have missed Rin a lot as well." I reply.

"Okay." He said.

He slowly pulls out of me, he holds me as he uses his demonic speed to stand us both up. I lean down as much as it hurts to and pick up my clothes.

I slide my panties on and put my bra on. I grab my jeans and t-shirt and put them on. I turn around and find Sesshoumaru full dressed with his Mokomoko on his right shoulder, swords at his side and armor in place.

"I am going to carry you." He says.

"Great!" I say, because truth be told, I don't feel like walking at all. Sesshoumaru comes over and gently picks me up bridal style, his demonic cloud appears under his feet and we take to the sky heading for Rin.

**Kouga's POV**

I watched from the trees as Sesshoumaru and Kagome flew off into the sky. I am filled with anger, how could _my pure and innocent_ Kagome mate with such a cold hearted Bastard like Sesshoumaru and LOVE it?

I had smelt Kagome's pure scent and started to follow it, it was the first sighting I got of her in days. I even went and asked the mutt where she was and he said she was in her time. Then I smell Sesshoumaru's scent with hers, I stopped at the tree line and watched as they mated. I thought Kagome loved me like I love her, how could she go and betray me like this.

I turned around, I need to get Kagome away from that heartless bastard and talk some sense into her, then bring her back to my cave and mate her, taking that bastards scent out of her. I picked their scents up; they are flying towards the West where his camp must be with that little bratty girl of his. Wait a second.

_' What if I capture that little brat and tell him that he can only have her back if he hands over Kagome.'_ I thought.

So with that I take off at lightning speed that can rival Sesshoumaru, towards the camp of his. I can already smell that imps scent from here, I just need to get there before Sesshoumaru does and take the little brat, plan accomplished.

**Hope you loved my lemon! Lol... Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks, **

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	13. On Hold

Author's Note

Hi Everyone, I am sorry for this. But I am putting this story on hold until further notice. At the moment I just have way to many story's to do at once. There are a few I want to work on finishing and that's what I am going to do. Please stick with me while I work on these story's.

Your Friend

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	14. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I looked down at the sleeping beauty in my arms, I really still can't believe what happened, that I, Lord of the Western Lands just rutted with a human woman. All at once the smell of a wolf hits my nose, the same wolf that always calls Kagome ' his woman '. His scent is heading straight for Rin and Jaken's camp.

I growled in annoyance and picked up my pace. I had smelt the wolf in the area but at the distance he was keeping I didn't find him a threat, until now. The wolf hurt Rin once, I swore to her that I wouldn't let it happen again.

I looked down at Kagome once again, I don't know what I will do with her once arriving at the camp. There is no telling what the wolf has up his sleeves and I am not about to take a chance and lose Kagome to the mangy wolf.

**Kagome's POV**

When I woke up its not long after and kept my breathing evened out along with my heart rate, an old trick Kagome taught me. I can feel Sesshoumaru's anger through his aura, at first I don't know why but then I feel Kouga's aura heading the same way, only we are faster. I felt Sesshoumaru speed his pace up to get ahead of Kouga, I have no clue why Kouga would be heading the same way we are.

_' Wait a second, his aura must be the one I felt in the area. Kouga still believes I am his woman and he would do anything to get Sesshoumaru back. Including hurting someone he cares for. Rin.'_

With Kouga's faster speed he can reach Rin and Jaken before Sesshoumaru and I can. I know Sesshoumaru can go faster, but he is flying just under his fastest speed because of me. I took in a deep breath and opened my eyes up. I looked up at Sesshoumaru, I know I can help him take Kouga down but he probably doesn't want me to get involved.

"Sesshoumaru." I say.

He tilts his head down at me and his piercing golden eyes look right into mine. "I thought you were sleeping?" He asks.

"I was but I felt something wrong." Kagome said softly.

"Hn."

He looks back ahead of us, I expected him somewhat to give me the cold shoulder. I don't pry a whole lot cause I know I will not get anywhere at the moment. I tried to shift my weight a little to get more comfortable but I found out just how sore I am down below. I screwed my face up in anger, I feel Sesshoumaru move me into a more comfortable position.

I laid my head down onto his shoulder, I closed my eyes to try and rest. Doing what we did took a lot out of me, I just hope I have enough strength to stand up right and help Sesshoumaru get rid of Kouga."Sesshoumaru, I want to help you get rid of Kouga." I said firmly.

"You will not go near that wolf." He says.

"I will do what I want." Kagome said.

"You have lost your energy and need your rest. I can handle the wolf." He said.

"Sesshoumaru, I know how Kouga acts." Kagome said again.

"You will notinterfere." Sesshoumaru said.

"Fine then." Kagome said. I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes through my eye lids. I know if I would look at Sesshoumaru right now he would be looking straight ahead with his emotionless face on. I waited out the ride as we closer and closer to camp. Sesshoumaru has flown past Kouga but he is not very far behind us. I looked over Sesshoumaru's shoulder and I saw Kouga's tornado not far behind us.

Within twenty minutes we descended into camp, Rin and Jaken look at us, Rin gets ready to run towards me when I put a hand up to her. "Rin stay close to Jaken right now." I say in a stern voice.

"Okay Lady Kagome." Rin says as she runs over to Jaken. I felt Kouga getting closer and closer and I ran over to Ah-Un to grab my bow and arrows. I place a small barrier around Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un in case Kouga has anything up his sleeves.

I walked over behind Sesshoumaru, he turns his head towards me with a ice cold look on his face. "What did I tell you, Kagome." He says.

"I don't care what you say Sesshoumaru. I know Kouga, he may seem weak but he can rival your speed and then some with the two jewel shards in his legs."

"Hn." He turns his head back around and I watch as his hand travels to Tokijin's hilt. I pulled an arrow out of my case and ready it in my bow. I remember my talk with Midoriko and I know I can easily purify Kouga now.

Within seconds Kouga comes flying through the trees and comes to a grounding halt, sending the dust from his miniature tornado flying right towards Sesshoumaru and me.

Once the dust clears Kouga is standing there with a scowl on his face and I know why. "How could you do this to me, Kagome?" He asks.

"How could I do what, Kouga? Fall in love with Sesshoumaru?" I say, letting a little of my anger seep into my voice.

"Yes." He said.

"It could be possible because I am not in love with you Kouga." Kagome said.

"But Kagome, you're going to be my mate." Kouga said.

"In your dreams Kouga." Kagome said sighing. This was getting old.

If I didn't have my bow and arrow in hand I would've placed my hands on my hips in annoyance. I watched his eyes dart past me to Rin who is cowering over my Ah-Un with Jaken in front of her with his staff ready. His eyes darted back to me, I can see a glint in his eyes that wasn't there before and I don't like it at all. I stepped up beside Sesshoumaru and pointed my arrow at Kouga.

"Now Kagome, you know you can't hurt me." He remarked.

"Don't put it past me Kouga." Kagome said irritated.

"Kagome you can't harm a kitten, you are too sweet and caring." He said.

I fired my arrow which flies right past Kouga's ear and into a tree. A shocked expression comes over his face. "I missed that time Kouga on purpose, next time I wouldn't." Kagome said determined.

His aura changes suddenly from the calm blue it was to a bright red, my eyes darted beside me to Sesshoumaru when the sound of metal moving and find him having drawn Tokijin.

"Back off wolf if you would like you body intact." Sesshoumaru says in a cold tone.

"Don't think you can boss me around Sesshoumaru." Kouga says with a growl emitting from his throat.

I don't like the tone he is using or the color of his aura. I know Rin is scared to death of Kouga since his pack is the one that killed her a while ago and that makes me mad. I grabbed an arrow and notched it into my bow and aimed it at Kouga. Luckily for me Kouga is staring at Sesshoumaru and does not notice my doings. I fired my arrow and before Kouga can blink the arrow embeds it self into his shoulder and my miko powers start to surge through his body.

"Ahhhh!" Kouga's growls out as he grabs his shoulder and pulls the arrow out. There is a gaping hole in his shoulder showing where my arrow entered and the wound is seeping with my miko powers. "You will wish you never did that you little bitch." Kouga says as his eyes turn red.

"You will not harm her wolf." Sesshoumaru says in a threatening manner.

Sesshoumaru jumped at Kouga with Tokijin ready to attack, he sent an attack at Kouga but Kouga jumped out of the way just in time and he jumped towards Sesshoumaru and tried to kick him but Sesshoumaru jumped out of the way and sliced his leg.

I moved back towards Rin and stand in front of Jaken to keep them safe for the raging battle between Sesshoumaru and Kouga. The battle went on for a while and you could clearly see that Sesshoumaru was winning. Kouga has cuts all over his body while Sesshoumaru has not even a scratch.

But then without any warning Kouga jumped into the air with his inhuman speed and attacked Sesshoumaru clearly sending Sesshoumaru flying into the ground and making a cloud of dust, making it impossible to see.

_' Please be okay Sesshoumaru.' Kagome thought frantically. _

**Oh no! Is Sesshomaru okay? Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks, **

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I waited for the dust to clear to see if Sesshoumaru was okay and once it cleared I saw Sesshoumaru kneeling on the ground, clearly out of breath with Kouga standing not far from him.

"Sesshoumaru!" I say in panic and I ran over to him without a second thought and kneeled beside him. I gasped, on his chest is a huge open wound from where Kouga hit him and I feel my aura flare in anger. I stood up and turned towards Kouga.

"How dare you hurt him." I say with anger in my voice.

"Now Kagome you know its what you want, you can come with me, I forgive you." Kouga coaxed her.

"Go to hell you damn wolf." She said seething. I looked down at my hands which are glowing pink, I held them up in front of me towards Kouga. I closed my eyes and focused all of my miko powers into my hands. Poor little Kouga is not going to know what hit him.

I opened my eyes and formed a ball between my hands, I can see the shock enveloping Kouga's face. I forced the ball towards him and it hit him directly in the chest and he is thrown backwards into a tree and knocked unconscious. I turn around and kneeled in front of Sesshoumaru. "Let me heal your wound Sesshoumaru." I say.

"It will heal on its own." He said.

I placed my hands on his wound, not caring that my hands are now covered in his blood. I forced my miko powers into his wound and it soon healed and there is not even a scratch left on his perfect chest. "There all better." I say while standing up.

"I told you not to do that." He says while standing up in front of me, once again towering over me.

"Let's talk about this later, we need to get out of here before Kouga wakes up."Kagome said brushing it off.

"Hn." He walked away and I walked over to Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un. Rin ran from behind Ah-Un over and into me. I wrapped my arms around her and pick her up. She laid her head on my shoulder and I realize she is shaking.

"It's okay Rin, Kouga is taken care of." I say as I rubbed her back in a soothing gesture.

"Okay." She says in a shaky voice.

"Jaken get on Ah-Un." Sesshoumaru said.

"Okay." Jaken jumps up onto Ah-Un and I climb into his saddle with Rin in my arms. Ah-Un takes to the sky with Sesshoumaru ahead of him, I hold Rin protectively and soon enough she is asleep in my arms.

_' Sleep well Rin.' Kagome thought looking at her then at the sky. _

**I know how many enjoy this story and I would really like to reach 100 reviews so please review and tell me what you thought! thanks, **

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**-Later That Day-**

We continued to fly trying to get further and further away from Kouga. I know Sesshoumaru wanted to make it to his castle and Rin and I are only slowing him down with our human needs. I looked down at Rin and see her peaceful looking face, I don't know why all of the sudden I am getting these mood swings but Sesshoumaru is going to just have to deal with it.

I stared ahead of me at his silver hair blowing in the breeze then off in the distance I see a large structure coming into view that I am guessing is Sesshoumaru's castle and boy is it a big castle. From back here I can see that it has a few levels to it and a huge wall surrounding it with a golden gate. I looked behind me at Jaken who is sound asleep and I rolled my eyes and turned my head back around.

It's hard to believe that all the years that I had traveled with Inuyasha that we have never come upon Sesshoumaru's castle but then as I look closer to the castle I can see a blue barrier around it and it looks like an invisibility barrier. I will have to ask Sesshoumaru later why he has one up and it's not doing much good since I can see it. We start descending towards it and a hole in the barrier opened letting us in and it closed right behind us.

I see the two guards standing outside the gates and the many more on the top of the huge wall surrounding the castle in protection and from what I can see the wall looks impenetrable. We landed outside the gates and the guards bowed to him. "Welcome home Lord Sesshoumaru." They said in unison.

Their eyes go to me as I hold Rin in my arms. Sesshoumaru is not one who takes kindly to humans so it is probably a shock for them to see me there. "Open the gates at once." Sesshoumaru says in an unemotional voice.

"Yes my lord." They said. They instantly turned around and pushed the gates open and Sesshoumaru starts walking in and Ah-Un follows right behind him and into the courtyard. To my surprise there are many flowers planted here.

I looked around and see to the left a small gate and behind it looks like a wonderful garden, to the right I see and humongous dojo big enough to fit Sesshoumaru is his dog form. Once we reached the gates to the castle I dismounted Ah-Un with Rin still sound asleep in my arms and a servant comes out to take our things out of his saddle bags while Sesshoumaru escorted me into the castle.

We walked through the main hall and many servants stopped their duty's to look at me but I held my head high as I walked beside Sesshoumaru. We headed up a flight of stairs and headed down a hall, once we got to the end of the hall where four doors are at he turns around to me and lets his ice cold mask drop.

"I will take Rin into her room right here and you may go to my room to freshen up." He says as he points to the door at the end.

"Will do." I say with a smile as I hand Rin over to him.

He goes into the room and I walked over to the door he pointed me to, I slid it open and stepped into the room but then I feel the door shut behind me and before I know it something collides with my head and I fall to the floor and everything goes black, but not before I hear.

"Sesshoumaru cannot help you now dear Kagome."

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes there is another major cliffy right here, you will find out in the next chapter who has attacked Kagome and you better pray Sesshoumaru can get into her in time. But here is a little hint, it's not Naraku who did it but someone that knows Sesshoumaru and wants revenge. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I felt myself waking up and as soon as I do an immense pain starts going through my head and neck. I moved my hand to rub it only to find that it would not move. I dared to slowly open my eyes and they opened.

All I can see is darkness until I let my eyes adjust to the little light and I see I am in a dungeon cell, I move my head slowly and the pain escalates in my neck but I get to see that my arms are chained to a wall. I then feel the burning in my shoulders from being held in one position for so long. I tried to think of how I end up here and the last thing I can remember is walking into our room and then being knocked out but then I heard a voice say ' Sesshoumaru cannot help you know my dear Kagome.'

I try to think of who's voice it sounded like but nothing is coming to me until, _' Oh god it can't be him. Naraku, how the hell did he get into the castle without anyone knowing it.'_

I heard footsteps and I close my eyes, relax my body and try to look asleep. I hear the footsteps stop right outside of my cell door. "Well she is still asleep, Naraku you did a good job." A voice I never heard says.

_'Who the hell is that?' I think._

"Thank you Master Hikuro, I am happy you are pleased with me, you may take the miko any time you wish." Naraku says.

_'Naraku seems different; he would never call anyone Master. But who's this Hikuro?' Kagome thought frantically. _

"She will stay here for right now Naraku. I know your castle is the first place Sesshoumaru will look for her and when he comes I will be ready for him." Hikuro said.

"If I may ask Hikuro what do you plan on doing to Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked.

"The insolent pup kicked me off of his lands decades ago. I want the western lands so that means Sesshoumaru needs to die! And with no heir to the throne I will take over." Hikuro said angrily, bitterly.

"That is a great plan but you do know Sesshoumaru is very powerful." Naraku said.

"He is still a pup Naraku. One that will blinded by anger when he comes here."Hikuro said assuring him.

"Hn."

I hear both sets of footsteps head away from the cell and I finally breathed a sigh of relief and opened my eyes once again to the blackness of the cell.

_' So Sesshoumaru kicked this Hikuro off of his lands at one time and now he wants revenge by killing Naraku and taking the Western Lands. There is no way he will be able to succeed in killing Sesshoumaru cause I know he will not come alone.' Kagome thought. _

I can only hope that he brings people and is in a rational state of mind, I wish there was some way for me to tell him of this but with me here in Naraku's dungeons and him at our castle there is no way it is possible.

**Back at the Castle of The west**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I sat in my study looking at my younger brother and his gang, this is the last thing I wanted to do but I know I need reinforcements to find Kagome. I walked into our room last night after putting Rin down only to find her gone and a note laying on our bed. It read.

**Dear Sesshoumaru,**

**If you ever want to see Kagome again you will come to my castle where she is being held. I warn you that the man Hikuro is here and wants your head.**

**Naraku**

I have no ideas as to why Naraku would warn me of Hikuro but it was nice. I had banned Hikuro off of the Western Lands decades ago because he challenged me for my throne and after beating him in a battle I had him banned.

"So Sesshoumaru where's Kagome?" Inuyasha says.

I had went right out last night to find the unusual groups and bring them here cause I know they know more of Naraku then I do and I know I will not think rational with Kagome gone. "Naraku's castle, he came in last night and took her. We have reason to believe that an old enemy that once wanted my title, Hikuro is behind this all." I say.

"I remember him, I had heard word of it, and it was not long before my 50 year sleep." He said thoughtfully.

"You are right Inuyasha; I beat him if you remember and now he is back with a vengeance and has Kagome for bait."

"Lord Sesshoumaru if I may, Naraku and Hikuro are probably expecting us to rush right in there, or more sightly, just yourselves." Miroku says.

"You speak the truth Monk, but we are going to do something that they will not expect coming that that is you guys to aid me! Will you do so?" I see Inuyasha look at Kikyou and the Monk Miroku look at Sango. Sango nods her head and turns her head towards me.

"We are in Lord Sesshoumaru. There is no way that we would not aid in getting Kagome home safely." She says.

"Thank you Demon Slayer, it is greatly appreciated." He said.

"Now what we gonna do now Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha says impatiently.

"We are going to make a plan."

"Hn."

With that the five of us gather around my desk with quills and start to strategies up a plan of getting to Naraku's castle, taking care of him and Hikuro and getting Kagome out safely.

_' Don't worry dearest Kagome, we will get to you.' Sesshomaru thought, face determined. _

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review and tell me what you think of it! Merry Christmas!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	18. Author's Note!

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone! Okay I have a new beta Lady Nefertiti working on this story. The work has already begun so if you have already read this story start at the beginning cause chapter 1 is already changed! This story is on hold until the story is done getting edited! Thank you!

**Katiechan**


	19. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**-Kagome-**

I had fallen asleep for a little bit but when a loud bang sounded throughout the dungeon I woke up with a start. I looked out the door of the cell that I am in and see lights flickering towards it. Instead of pretending to be asleep like before I stayed awake as a figure in a dark cloak appeared outside my door.

"Are you awake?" The figure asked. The voice sounds somewhat familiar but I can't place where I heard it before right now.

"Yes." I replied in a Horsy voice.

My throat was very dry from not having anything to drink in so long as I heard keys rattling and the figure unlocked the cell door. It pushed open with ease and the figure stepped inside the cell and came towards me. The person kneeled in front of me and candle in hand, I am finally able to see the face. I gasp as my eyes go wide. There under the cloak is Ayame.

"Ayame what are you doing here?" I say in a low voice.

"It's okay Kagome I am here to help you. Now here drink this." Ayame said.

She holds a cup up to me and I drink it, I do not taste water but something quite different. I drink all the contents of the cup before Ayame pulls it back. She smiled at me and I suddenly have the strength to smile back. "What is that?" I asked her.

"It's a drink my Grandfather taught me to make; it gives you your energy back. Now let's get you outta here." She says as she looked around warily. She pulled keys out of her pocket and unlocked the chains that were holding my arms in the air and I massaged my arms because they were so numb from hanging. Ayame stood up and held her hand out to me and I took it and she pulled me up as we walked across the small cell and out into the dungeon.

Ayame stops and kneels in front of me. "Get on." She said.

"Okay." Kagome said agreeing in a second. She didn't want to be stuck here any longer than she had to. She climbed onto her back and Ayame took off, I used my new strength to place a barrier around us as we made our way out of the dungeons and into the main castle. She ran almost as fast as Inuyasha does through the castle and out into the courtyard and she jumped over the wall. I turned my head around and looked at Naraku's castle as it disappears behind us.

_' Oh Sesshoumaru, I can't wait to see you.' Kagome thought. _

I turned my head back around and watched as Ayame ran through the forest at a very fast pace, she knows that once Sesshoumaru finds out we have gone he will come searching for us meaning we need to get as far away from this dreaded castle as we can and hopefully get closer and closer to the western lands and Sesshoumaru.

**In the western lands**

**-Sesshoumaru-**

Our group has left the castle and are now headed for Naraku's location. I felt the aura of the wolf demon Kouga heading for us so we all pick up our speed. I am on the ground running with Inuyasha behind me; in the air are Sango and Miroku riding on the slayers fire-cat. I can see the wind from the wolf in front of us.

Soon we all came to a stop and in front of us was Kouga. He looked over at all of us before letting his eyes land on me. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you are probably on your way to rescue Kagome from Naraku." He said.

"How did you know Naraku has her?" I ask in an ice cold tone.

"Naraku kidnapped her but not for himself." Kouga said wishing he wasn't the messenger; the bearer of bad news to Sesshoumaru was a dead demon indeed.

I can feel red seeping into my eyes as I try to control my anger towards the wolf. "What do you mean wolf?" I asked him.

"Hikuro. You should recognize the name Sesshoumaru. You kicked him and banned him from your lands decades ago. Now he's back with a vengeance and wants you dead." Kouga said.

"I remember Hikuro all too well. So he got into my castle unnoticed and kidnapped my mate. That bastard will die by my hands." I made my hands into fists and let my anger show. The wolf comes over and grabs my shoulder, I growled at him but he does not back off.

"Listen Sesshoumaru my future mate Ayame is undercover there, she should've gotten Kagome out by now. But if she hasn't and you go in like this Naraku and Hikuro will surly overcome you." He said sighing.

"Are you saying that This Sesshoumaru is weak wolf?" I growled out.

"I am not saying that at all Sesshoumaru but you yourself know that if you walk in there blinded by rage that Naraku and Hikuro will take advantage of it." Kouga said shaking his head.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru said. I turned my head away from the wolf and closed my eyes, I tried feeling for Kagome's aura but I felt nothing. How did the wolf's future mate get into Naraku's castle undercover? How could he outsmart this Sesshoumaru? I reopened my eyes and turned my head back around to the wolf.

"Lead the way wolf." I said in a more calm voice.

"K." He said taking a deep breath. Looked like he'd calmed down. Good.

He turned around and took off in his tornado of air and dust. I took off after him with Inuyasha not far behind me with the other following above him in the air. After a little while we leave the borders of the western lands and enter the eastern lands. All at once I am assaulted by Kagome's aura that is not far ahead.

I picked up the pace and passed the wolf without even trying and headed towards my Kagome's location. Within 10 minutes I stopped suddenly in front of a wolf demoness and Kagome. The wolf demoness remembered as the princess Ayame, who's grandfather was the leader of a wolf tribe.

"Kagome." I said, letting out a deep breath that I was holding in.

Kagome turned towards me and a smile appeared on her face. "Oh Sesshoumaru!" She said happily. She ran over to me and I picked her up and spun her around in the air before holding her tight to me. I buried my nose in her hair and kissed her head. I am so thankful I have her back in my arms safe and sound. I lifted my head up and look over at the young demoness.

"Thank you very much for rescuing her Princess." I say in a cold voice.

"You are welcome lord Sesshoumaru." She says sweetly with a bow.

The others soon come charging into the small area, Kouga picks up Ayame while I had to let Kagome go as Miroku and Sango attacked her with hugs and questions. She hugs them both back with a smile on her face and she reassures them that she is safe now.

After she pried herself away from them she came back over to me and wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my armor. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her there. I looked up to the sky and let a small smile come over my face as I held my beloved Kagome.

**Please review review review for me! Thanks, **

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	20. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**-Kagome-**

It took a while but I finally convnsed Sesshoumaru not to go after Naraku cause I remember what was going to await him there. Now we are all n our way back to the castle, I invited Kouga and Ayaime to come back with us and to stay at the castle with us for a few days.

I snuggle against Sesshoumaru as I smile, his hands come under my chin and lifts it, he leans down and captures my lips in a soft kiss. I turn around in his hold, I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. I pull back after a few seconds for some air. I look into his golden eyes, the eyes that let me see the emotion he does not always show.

"Sesshoumaru how are Rin and Shippo.?" I ask him.

"They are very worried about you but I asured them that you would return home soon." He syas in a sweet voice.

"I can not wait to get homes and see them, I miss them so much."

"Did you not miss me my dear?" He says in a teasing tone as he raises a eyebrow at me.

"Oh you know I missed you silly."

I lean up and capture his lips in a passonete kiss and run my hands up into his silver hair. This time he pulls back with a wide smirk on his face. "I will be receiving the rest of my gift once we get home." He says.

I can feel myself starting to blush at what he means but not out of embarasmnt but out of old habit. I pull my hands out of his hair, I lay my head down on the armour on his chest and wrap my arms around his waist. I am so happy to be back in his arms and away from Naraku's castle and back where I belong, I wish I knew a way to thank Ayaime for getting me out of there.

I still would like to know how she got into his castle undeted and how we both got out without running into a guard. At the moment its the least of my worries, I am in Sesshoumaru's arms and thats all that matters, oh and getting to see Rin and Shippo.

**-Ayaime-**

I watch Kagome and Sesshoumaru from the gound as I ride on Kouga's back. It was all worth it to sneak into Naraku's castle to resuce her when I see her and Sesshoumaru this happy right now.

It was a risky desision to sneak into Naraku's castle, but it was not as protected as I thought it would be. I had used a charm to hide my scent and another for invisibiliy. I walked right through the castle with no problem, I found my way down to the dungeons with no problem, I found the keys to the cells hanging at the door to the dungeon's and grabbed them.

I found Kagome's scent easily and used my scenses to find the key with Naraku's scent on that had been used lately. Once I got Kagome and we headed up to the castle, even in her weakened state she put a barrier up around us. I am still shocked that no one was there to stop us but I am not complaining.

I shake my head before laying it down on Kouga's shoulder and closing my eyes, I am very tired from this journey and am in need of a small nap to regain all of my strength. I know Sesshoumarus castle is a few hours away so with that I let myself fall asleep.

**-Sesshoumaru-**

I look down at my beautiful Kagome then back ahead of us, I am holding her bridal style and she is sound asleep in my arms. My castle is atleast another two hours from where we are right now so she will be able to get some sleep before I will have to wake her up because I know she wants to see Rin and Shippo badly.

I turn my head to the side to see Kouga running on the ground with Ayaime shound asleep on his back, I need to ask the wolf princess once she is rested how exactly she snuck into Naraku's castle undetected and got Kagome out of there without a problem.

I stay flying for another hour and a half before the castle is only minutes away, I lean down and nuzzle Kagome's neck getting a small wimper out of her, I continue with a smirk on my face.

"Wake up my dear Kagome we are almost home." I say into her ear.

Her eyes flutter open and she looks up at me and a smile comes onto her face. Her head turns around and she looks at the castle and I can feel her just light up as she knows that Rin and Shippo are just inside those walls and she can't wait to see them. She turns her head back around and looks up at me.

"I can't wait to be inside those walls, in our home with Rin and Shippo." She says in a peaceful voice.

"Hn I as well my love." I say.

I turn around as we are right over the castle and I see Rin and Shippo with a few servants standing in the courtyard waving at us. I start lowering my cloud towards their position while I motion for the guards to open the gate for the others to get in. Rin and Shippo start running towards us and no sooner do I set Kagome down on her own two feet does she get knocked down onto the ground with them ontop of her.

**Hello everyone! Yes finally I have been able to update this story and I am happy about it! Also it has not been through my beta yet so sorry for any mistakes! Please reviewe and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	21. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**-Kagome-**

It's been two weeks since Ayaime rescued me from Naraku's castle and things have been very quiet which is weird. Ayaime and Kouga are still here at the castle and its nice to have them here. I have been having recuring nightmares since the first night back at the castle. It's that no one found me and Naraku and this Hikuro torchered me until finally they killed me.

I look out to over the western lands from Sesshoumaru and I's balcony and I get a perfect view of the forest surrounding this castle. I feel a hand on my shoulder but for once I don't just, I turn my head around and find Sesshoumaru standing slightly behind me. "What is it Sesshoumaru?" I ask him.

"Its time for breakfast my dear." He says in a soft voice.

"Okay."

I turn away from the beautiful but deadly forest view and walk with Sesshoumaru into oour room, we walk across the room to our door which he opens and we walk out into our hall. He takes my hand as we walk down our hall heading for the dinning hall where I am guessing everyone else is waiting for us so we all can eat our brekafast.

After a few minutes we arrive in the main hall outside of the dinning hall, we walk in and find everyone in their seats but no food in front of them. We quickly go over and take out seats and as soon as we do the door to the kitchen opens up and many servants holding plates of food comes walking out. They come over to us and place the plates of food down in front of each one of us, they bow to Sesshoumaru and I before taking their leave.

I start to eat along with everyone, I havn't told Sesshoumaru yet but for the past few days I have not been feeling the greatest and have been throwing up in the morning, I did this morning as well. I am thinking that I am coming down with the flu or something and havn't told him so as not to worry him.

I eat my food which is very delisious, everyone finishes their breakfast quickly. I set back in my chair to let my food digest and all of the sudden my stomach turns upside down and I place a hand over my mouth because I feel like I am going to throw up. I turn my eyes toward Sesshoumaru and see him stairing at me intensly.

Without a word I slide my chair back and jump out of it, I take off out of the dinning hall and head up stairs for our room. I run as fast as I can which is a little faster then what a normal human can since I always traveled with Inuyasha and now with Sesshoumaru you learn to run very fast if you want to keep up with them.

I make it to our room and run right into our bathroom and over to the toliet, I kneel down, lean over and start to throw up, I feel someone kneeling right behind me but I don't turn around. Someone pulls my hair back from around my neck as I continue to throw up. After a little while my vomating stops and I lean back onto the person behind me. I look up at find Sesshoumaru looking down at me. "What happened my dear?" He asks me in a slightly worried voice.

"I am no sure, I felt fine until I finished breakfast then I felt sick and needed to throw up. I hope I am not getting sick." I say as I close my eyes.

"Why don't I take you to see my healer for her to check you out to make sure you are ok."

"Fine but I think I am going to take a nap right now, I feel tired."

"Okay fine."

Sesshoumaru stands up pulling me up with him in his arms, he leads me over to the sink. He takes a cup and gets some ater for me in it and hands me the cup, I take it from him and place it to my lips ad tilt it back and drink. I drink the whole cup of water then set the cup back down on the counter.

Sesshoumaru helps me out of he bathroom, we head across our room towards our bed. He helps me up into bed and I lay down, I snuggle and get comphy in the bed and close my eyes. I hold Sesshoumaru's hands but I feel myself fading away quickly and soon I am asleep.

**-Sesshoumaru-**

I hold Kagome's hand as she sleeps I look down at her stomach, I close my eyes and tune my hearing into her. I listen closely and I hear something that I am not sure thats supost to be there. I listen for a little more and I figure that it's not Kagome's heart that's beating super fast, its a smaller one that is in her stomach.

My eyes snap open and I look at Kagome, there is no way that Kagome is with child, its just impossible. I unravel my hand from hers and move back and look at here. I was no expecting Kagome to be with child, I am not totally sure if I am comfortable with having a half demon child, I just need to litterally think this over for a little while.

I turn around and walk across the room and out onto the balcony, I jump off the balcony and land on the other side of the wall. I take off running into the woods, I need time to think by myself with nothing interfering.

**Hello everyone! First off Lady Nefertiti is no longer able to beta this story so I am without a beta at the moment and for that I am sorry. I need a beta and if you are one or know of one please send me a pm. Okay I am not sure how much longer this story will go on, its at the toop of my list to get finished since I have had it up for a long time. I am thinking of ending with like 21 or 22 chapters since this is chapter 17 I think thats a good amount. Slowly every single one of my storys is going to get finished. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	22. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Naraku's Castle**

**Naraku's POV**

I growl towards Kanna's mirror, it is not allowing me to see into the Western lands one bit, there must be a barrier in place to keep me from being able to look. It's been a week since Kagome has escaped from my castle and I still do not know how she was able to do that. She was chained to the wall and there was no residu of her powers on the chains but they were slashed.

I was put under a micro scope since then by Hikuro to find Kagome and bring her back here or it would be my head. I do not normally take orders from anyone whether then are weaker then me or more powerful, in this case Hikuro far out weights me in power. He has promised a very powerful gift, to turn me into a full blooded demon that will rival the powers of the great Inutaisho, therefore making me stronger then the mutt Inuyasha and the great Lord Sesshoumaru. But first I mustt retrieve the Shikon Miko so that he may have his ways with her.

I dismiss Kanna from my room and sit there, there must be a way to see into the Western Lands and to see where Kagome is. If I go in blind there will be a battle for sure and I know Sesshoumaru has a army in the thousands at his disposel that if he even sences me he will dispurse to attackk. I have heard that his army is very powerful, all of them strong demons that are very much as strong as he is.

I stand out of my sitting possition and walk over to my balcony, I open the doors and walk out onto it. I am instantly souked by the pouring rain. It has been raining non stop today, there has been thunder signaling a strong storm on its way. I look up to the dark sky, _' Is this the curse you place upon me for not having the miko in your hands.' I think._

Soon after Kagome had disapered Hikuro had left, saying he had some business to take care of and he would be back in a week and if I didn't have Kagome by then that there would be problems. Since he left I have started a small demon army, I know that I can take him on but I do not know all of his tricks or what he is hidding.

He will be arriving today some time so I need to think fast, there has to be someway to get back into the western castle. The first time I got in and captured Kagome everyone had their guard down, now I know for sure Sesshoumaru has inforced the guards on his castle.

I turn around and walk into my room out of the rain, I walk over to my wardrobe, I open it up and pull dry Hamika's and Hariko's from it. I change out of my soaking wet clothes and into them.I turn around and walk across my room to my door. I open it and step out into my hall. Its time to go see how my small army is doing.

**Western Lands Castle**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I set in my study working on some paper work, when I went for my run to clear my head it sure worked. I thought it over and if that pup is a part of Kagome then I will love it just as much as I do Rin and Kagome. While I was out I used my demonic powers to create a invisible barrier around the western lands to keep Naraku and any of his minions out. The barrier will also keep him from using Kanna's mirror towhere Kagome is.

I sign my signature on a treaty and roll the scroll up and place it on the side of my desk with the rest of my finished paper work. I hear some laughing coming from out in the gardens, I stand up and walk across my study to my balcony doors, I open them and step out onto my small balcony that over looks the gardens. I look down and by the maple tree Rin and Shippo are playing. All at once they stop and look up my way.

"Hey Father." Rin shouts. "We have a question for you?"

"Come in here." I say.

"Okay."

They both take off running towards the door on the side of the castle, I turn around and walk back into my study and over to my desk. I stand in front of my desk and lean back against it, within a few minutes the door opens and Rin and Shippo come running in. They have smiles on their faces as they come to a stop in front of me.

"What is it that you want?" I ask them, I look down.

Rin smiles up at me." We were wondering if maybe someone could take us to the village near by and we could play with the village children there?" She says with a pleading look on her face.

I stay silent, In one hand I do not like the idea of them going with a servant to a near by village but on the other hand I know that its not right to keep them couped up in the castle. "You both can go with Kohaku, ask Sango if you all can borow Kirrara and you all can fly her to the village you want to go to." I say.

They both light up, they run forward and jump onto my legs hugging me. I smirk and place my hands on them. "Thank you so much Father." Rin and Shippo say but he whispers the father part.

"Go on and ask Kohaku okay, I am sure he is in the dojo training with Sango."

"Okay see you later father."

"Hn."

The unattach them sleves from my leg and run across my study and out the door they never shut. I shake my head before following their tracks out of my room, after stepping out into the hall I grab the door and slide it shut. I walk down my hall and soon enter the main hall, I walk over to the steps and take them and head up stairs.

I am soon on my hall heading towards our room, I soon make it to our room, I slide the door open and step into our room and slide the door shut once again. I look to our bed where I find Kagome still sleeping, I smile and walk across our room to our bed. I step out of my boots and untie my hariko and slide it off the lay it on the end of the bed. I climb into bed beside her and wrap my arm around her waist and pull her up against me.

I burry my nose in her ear and her scent floods into my nose, I notice the change in her scent that the pup has made in her scent. I feel her stir and I lift my head up and see her looking up at me with half lidded eyes. "Sesshoumaru." She says in a sleepy voice.

"Go back to sleep Kagome." I say in a soft voice.

"Mhm."

She moves around so she's facing me and she lays her head onto my chest and I hold her to me and I listen to her breath eveing out telling me that she has fallen back asleep. I lay my head back onto the pillow and close my eyes, I listen to her soft heart beat and soon I am falling asleep.

**Hello everyone! Okay the number of chapters till the end has been changed, I do not know how many chapters there will be till the end of this story but I am hoping to finish it soon! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	23. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Naraku's Castle**

**Hikuro's POV**

I walk through the courtyard of Naraku's castle heading for it, I have given him till today to recapture Kagome and bring her here for me. We will see if the half demon was able to do it or not, If he was not going to be able to get her for me then I will be calling in my small army I have put together to take him down. I have learned where his weak spot is and it will be very easy to take care of.

When I left here two weeks ago to take care of business I was going to find out where his weak spots are. I traveled to a small human village far away where I ment a elderly miko named Kaede. I had learned in a day what had occured in the past between the then human Naraku and her elder sister Kikyou.

Turns out the human named Onigumo who is now the half demon Naraku had loved Kikyou very much and had found her when he was wounded very badly and she found him and started to take care of him. I learned of a past 50 years ago that was very tragic and I also learned of Inutaisho's second son who is a half demon named Inuyasha and how him and Kikyou were very much in lover but they could not be together.

I had asked the priestess Kaede if she would happen to know of any of Naraku's weak spots since she knows so much. She had replied that his only true weak spot is his human heart that yerns for Kikyou. A heart that he can not get rid of and even though he had tried to kill her his heart will not let him do it.

After I learned that information I hunted out a witch to make me a clay figure of the priestess Kikyou only to find out that it could not be done. When I asked why I found out that there was one made a few years ago by another witch who had also used part of Kikyou'a reincarnation's souls to bring her back and she now walks the earth today with her half demon lover Inuyasha.

I know how possesive the Inu taiyoukais are of their mates and there was no way I was going to be able to get my hands on Kikyou at all and there was no way of making a clay one. I had decided though to act like I had her in my possesions and if he did not want to see her dead he would let me kill him without a fight.

I smirk as I walk into the castle that is very dark, I hiten my sences waiting for a trap to be sprung. I quickly find his deskusting scent and follow it. I had never told him of my plans for the miko Kagome. She is Sesshoumaru's mate so that is the easiest and fastest way to get to Sesshoumaru is to capture his mate and make him give up his lands or I will kill her. Knowing Sesshoumaru if he is anything like his father he will bring his army before giving up his lands and if he brings his brother and I am able to kill them all, and with both of them having no heirs the Western Lands is mine for the taking.

I shake my head visibly and walk further in the castle trying to find that half demon the miasma gets thicker, a human could never survive this miasma and most demons, if they are weak could not either. The only place he does not have the miasma is in the dungeon and in the front of the castle.

"Welcome back Hikuro." I hear Naraku's eary voice say.

I stop and look around and find Naraku walking up behind me in his baboon robes. "Do you have her Naraku?" I ask him in a cold voice.

"What's the rush Hikuro?"

"Answer me Naraku, do you have Kagome back or not?"

"I don't, there is a strong barrier placed around the Western Lands that denies Kanna's mirror the abilaty to see where she is there or even in the castle. I don't think it will allow me or any of my incarnations to get even into the Western Lands."

I glare back at him, how dare the little brat put a barrier up to deny us entrance. Is he that much of a coward to hide behind a barrier and not face us like a real man. It seems like the is going to be like his gutless father and hide instead of facing his enemys.

"There is a way into those lands you just have to look good enough."

"What do you supose we do?"

"Plan, if the coward wants to hide behind a barrier let him, there is a way to break that barrier one way or another."

I walk with Naraku towards his study, its time to make a plan of attack on the Western Lands and the great and terrible Lord Sesshoumaru.

**Western Lands Castle**

**Kagome's POV**

I wake up and feel myself pressed up against something warm, I smile to myself and cuddle closer to the warmth. All at once when I move my head I hear a heartbeat. I open my eyes up and lift my head and find myself looking at Sesshoumaru's peacefull sleeping face. I smile at him and lean over and kiss his forehead before laying my head back down on his chest.

"How do you feel after your little nap my dear?" That sexy voice of my lover fills my ear.

I lift my head up off his chest and look up and find his golden eyes stairing down at me and a small smile on his face. Though in his eyes I can tell that there is something he wishes to tell me but I will not bug him on it, when he is ready to tell me he will tell me. That's just how Sesshoumaru's always been and thats how he will always be.

"Refreshed, it felt good to take a nap in the middle of the day, though I should not make a habbit of it I guess." I say in a sweet voice.

"You will be needing all the rest you can get from now on."

"What do you mean Sesshoumaru?" I say as I look at him wondering what in the world he means.

"You are pregnant my love, your scent has changed and I can hear a faint heart beat."

I look at him and my eyes go wide with schock, I never thought in a million years that he would be telling me I am pregnant. My hands travels to my flat stomach where now a baby is growing inside of me. I just can't believe that I am pregnant with Sesshoumaru's child. Then thoughts run through my mind, is t a half demon, will he accept it if its a half demon. My eyes run back to Sesshoumaru's eyes and I am sure he can read my thoughts right now through my eyes.

"Darling what ever you are thinking that if the pup is a Half Demon that I will not accept it as my child, you are wrong. When I picked it up and knew you were pregnant those same thoughts ran through my head. But then I thought, this pup will be a part of you and how can I not love something that is a part of you. No matter what this pup turns out to be, I will not it, take care of it and protect it." Sesshoumaru says in a very sweet and calm voice.

I feel hot tears coming to my eyes, Sessoumaru does not know how happy he just made me feel. It takes a burden off of my shoulders now that hes told me that he will love our pup no matter what it is.

"Now why are you crying?" Sesshoumaru asks me.

I smile as my tears continue to run down my face." Sesshoumaru you don't know how happy you have just made me. I had wondered if I ever got pregnant what would happen and now you have told me and it makes me feel so much better." I say in a shaky voice.

He shakes his head at me before pulling me against his chest and I cry out my tears of joy and happiness.

**Hello everyone! This story I hope is getting better! I am almost done with the last few chapters so in a few weeks it should be done! I would love to get to 200 reviews so please review and help me!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	24. Please read, Authors Note

Help

Hi everyone!

I am sorry for not updating for a while, I know I said I would update all the time but life has gotten busy but thats not why I am writting this. I have lost my ideas for my storys so I need ur help to give me ideas. I would very much appriciate it if you all would take some time to give me some ideas for the storys so I can write new chapters. Leave them in a review or send them to me in a PM. Thanks in adviance to anyone who does it!

Your Author

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


End file.
